Conventional roller skates are as is known provided with double wheels both at the front and back and can be guided to a certain extent by imposing an oblique loading on the footplate which is rotable around an axis which in relation to the wheel axes extends at right angles and in the lengthwise direction of the roller skate. So as to obtain a better simulation of ice skating, attempts have been made to employ roller skates of the single-wheel type, i.e. roller skates with only one front and one rear wheel.